


In Your Absence

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensei Watanabe writes a letter to his friend mid-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Absence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/gifts).



Dear Omino,

Ah, my dear friend, if only you could see my predicament now. Trapped in this small, furry, helpless form. No doubt you would laugh and then lecture me for using the term helpless when a Ninja master should know better. I would welcome either.

I miss your laughter and your lectures old friend. I promise that someday soon I will have both again. Our students are working very hard to accomplish both. 

I look forward to your reunion with Hunter and Blake almost as much as our own reunion. You will be so proud of all they have overcome and accomplished with your teachings and legacy to guide them. In your absence they have come so very far and do you and your school much credit, but they miss you. They need their sensei returned to them.

As do I.

Their friendship with my Wind Rangers has given me many ideas for the future of our two schools. Hold on, dear friend. We are coming. You have not been forgotten.

Your friend always,   
Kanoi

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Kanoi while being a guinea pig missing his friend because he feels like none of the rangers *get* him and maybe he writes Omino sentimental letters and is sad that his bff is all kidnapped. I would prefer the fluff here but is whatevs.


End file.
